All Three Sides
by VamphigherQueen
Summary: Kagome is finally back in the feudal era, reunited with her one true love and they've decided on a wedding date...TONIGHT! So here's how it all goes down. The beautiful wedding and their steamy nights in which Kagome will get to know Inuyasha's human, hanyou and youkai sides on a whole different level.
1. I do

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**I have had this fic sitting around for ages. **

**Lemony two shot. It's 90% lemon**

**uh...enjoy? lol and review**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

After Kagome had been reunited with everyone, she sat with Inuyasha and Kaede in Kaede's hut for an important discussion.

"You two plan to marry, I assume?" Kaede questioned.

Kagome became bashful and let out a giggle and Inuyasha looked off, face crimson red from the question.

"Aye. It is true then. Do the two of you plan to get married on human or demon terms?"

"Miroku told me it would be best if we joined on both terms. In the event that I ever turn full demon again for any reason, I'll still recognize Kagome."

Kaede nodded in understanding. "I see."

"I remember when I stole one of Kagome's school books once—"

"Wait what?"

"Hold on let me finish! When I stole one of your books once, I read this part about how a guy gave a girl a diamond when he wanted to marry her so…"

Inuyasha pulled an adamant stone out of his haori and gave it to Kagome. "Here."

Kagome held the adamant stone in her hand as tears began to flow from her eyes. "Thank you, Inuyasha! You really didn't have to do this!"

Inuyasha blushed as his bride-to-be squeezed him. "Keh! Nothin to it."

"Seriously! Back home, if I wore this on my finger I'd be the envy of all women." Kagome let out a happy sigh as she daydreamed about flaunting the big stone on her finger making the women back home jealous.

Inuyasha couldn't understand why she was so excited. "Earth to Kagome? Hello! Hey!" He waved his hand in front of her face as Kagome continued to be lost in her daydream, cheeks flushed red, heavily sighing at the thought.

"When would you two like to marry?"

Kagome pulled from her daydream as she pondered.

"Tonight." Inuyasha quickly spoke up.

Kagome looked up at him in shock and confusion. 'Tonight? He wants to get married on the night of the new moon?' "Inuyasha? A-are you sure? You want to marry…as a human?"

"Yeah, why not? We're basically doing this twice anyway."

Kagome shrieked with excitement. "What am I going to do? I have to get ready! Oh this is so exciting!"

"Hey Kagome is there anything else special they do at weddings in your country? I don't want you to…you know…miss out."

"Inuyasha! I wouldn't be missing out on anything. Though I would like for us to exchange vows."

"Vows?"

"You know like when the bride and groom say a small speech about how much they love each other before they're officially married."

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm not really good with words."

"But you'll try won't you?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with passion and determination in his eyes. "Course I will!"

She knew this was something he wanted and it made her happy. "Okay great! I'm gonna go find Sango. So I'll see you tonight!" She kissed Inuyasha's cheek and ran off to prepare.

Kaede contently stared at Inuyasha, noticing he was a bit nervous. "You've come a long way, Inuyasha. From not trusting a soul to wanting to marry."

Inuyasha smirked her. "Yeah, well Kagome is really special."

He stood up and went towards the door. "Be prepared for tonight, old woman. I want this to be perfect for Kagome." He said upon leaving.

Kaede herself stood and went off to prepare the village for the festivities.

* * *

As Inuyasha was walking through the village, he bumped into Sesshomaru.

"Watch where you're going, jackass." Inuyasha barked.

Sesshomaru grasped the hilt of his Bakusaiga. "Hmph. If you weren't getting married tonight, I would kill you. Appreciate my mercy, little brother."

The two leered at each other.

"And how'd you find out?"

Sesshomaru turned his head and pointed to a cheery Kagome walking up to everyone in the village saying "Hey! I'm getting married tonight!"

Inuyasha shook his head and laughed as Kagome ran up to a woman passing close by, almost scaring her. "Hey! I'm getting married! To that guy right there!" She said, pointing at Inuyasha.

"Hi, Inuyasha!" She waved fanatically.

Inuyasha calmly waved back. 'She's crazy. But I love her.'

He turned his attention back to his so-called brother. "Well as much as I'd _love_ to stay and talk to you I have to get ready so…see ya."

* * *

"Sango, I'm so excited! Inuyasha even gave me a huge adamant stone and he wants to exchange vows since those are all customs from my era."

Sango smiled at her excited friend as she helped her tie her hair and fix her makeup. She was wearing her priestess outfit for the wedding, but it represented who she was in that era so she was proud to wear it, as she was sure Inuyasha would simply wear his Fire Rat haori.

"Wow, That's really nice of Inuyasha. He sure has changed."

Miroku was chasing their twin daughters Akira and Akemi around the hut with their youngest son Akio on his back.

Sango was hard at work on Kagome's make up until she was finally finished. "All done! You look fantastic!"

Akira walked up to Kagome and studied her. "Kagome pretty!" She said sweetly, causing Kagome to blush.

"Kagome. It's almost sundown. I'm sure the village has been completely prepared for you and Inuyasha." Miroku stated.

Kagome nodded as she reluctantly went on her way. "Thanks a lot Sango."

Sango waved her hand. "Don't mention it."

* * *

Inuyasha was washing up in the river, cleansing and preparing himself mentally for his marriage. His main concerns were keeping Kagome happy and if he would be a good husband. 'If I'm not the best, then I'll learn.' Once he was squeaky clean he got out of the water and shook dry. As he was putting his freshly cleaned clothes back on, Shippo showed up.

"Inuyasha, I brought something for you to give Kagome!"

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

Shippo handed him a bouquet of carnations. "I found a garden of them when I was training."

"Aw, thanks Shippo! This is perfect since we're getting married tonight."

"I heard. Kohaku came and told me."

'Damn this is getting spread across the entire country isn't it?'

Shippo hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder as he slowly walked back to the village. "Are you scared?"

"No!…kind of. Kagome wants to do this vow exchange thing where we both say something to each other about how we feel."

"Oh. You're not very good with words."

Inuyasha raised his fist and punched Shippo in the head.

"OW!" He shouted out, holding the bump on his head.

"I know that, stupid!"

"Well just tell her whatever you feel. You're good at being honest at least. I'm going up ahead. Good luck!"

Shippo ran off, leaving Inuyasha to think about his vows.

'This is gonna be hard. But I'll do my best. And I'll just be honest with Kagome.'

* * *

The sun had almost completely set as Kagome waited in the middle of the village with her friends and all the villagers. They had decorated the village with flowers and brought out lanterns to light the village. It was so beautiful and festive. She couldn't believe they had gone through all that trouble for her. Rin had begged Sesshomaru to stay for the wedding, which he didn't fight off very much. He had intended to stay all along. Everyone had taken their places. Kagome stood on one side with her bridesmaids Rin, Sango's twins and her maid of honor, Sango, of course. Normally, the groom would show up first for weddings, but Kagome wanted Inuyasha to make an entrance in his human form.

The sun was completely set as Inuyasha slowly approached the village. His hair was black, his eyes were brown and his fangs and claws were gone. The villagers had never seen his human form before that day and they gasped at the sight. Kagome had butterflies in her stomach as she watched the human boy come towards her. Each inch he had gotten closer, the more butterflies flocked in her stomach. She wanted to scream with excitement. She tried to keep calm and showed her excitement through a big smile.

Inuyasha approached Kagome and Kaede smoothly. He almost froze when he got a look at Kagome's beautiful face. He'd never seen her in make up before and she looked like a princess in his eyes, and he would treat her as such. He handed Kagome the flowers as she let out a small gasp and he shot her a smile. She held them tightly to her chest and inhaled their fresh scent. The two exchanged glances that could speak a thousand words and they were more ready than ever.

"We have gathered here today in honor of the joining of Kagome and Inuyasha as one. As a special request, the two would like to exchange words with one another. Kagome, would you like to go first?"

She simply nodded. "Inuyasha." She began, as she cupped his cheek, staring at him in awe. "My dear Inuyasha. We've come so far. We've gone from fighting all the time to standing here to get married. I remember when I first met you and I thought we would never even be friends. But we've become so much more. When the well closed up and I thought I wasn't going to see you ever again, that's when I knew for sure. A life without you wasn't worth living. You had grown on me so much that I feel like we've become part of one another. I'm happy that I'll be your wife today. You're strong, brave, courageous, and sweet. I love you with all my heart."

The audience cooed and Sango shed tears, listening to her best friend's words. Kaede smiled at Inuyasha and nodded at him. He nodded back.

"Kagome. Before I met you, I felt so much pain. I was angry and alone. I didn't trust anyone. You taught me so much from the moment I met you to now. I may even learn a lot more along the way. When I'm with you, I feel so happy and free, like my past never even happened. I never thought I'd get married, let alone fall in love. My mother would be so proud of me, now that I think about it. She probably would have liked you a lot too. I don't think anything I say to you will ever explain how I feel about you and how much I love you. I need you to always know that I will be here. I will always be by your side. I'm just so happy that you gave up all those things in your era, like that bed and that iron cart and school for me. I know I don't have things like that to offer you. But I'll do anything for you. That's a promise. I love you too."

Kagome was in tears while Sango was practically bawling by her side. Miroku was constantly wiping his eyes trying to keep his tears from falling. Kaede herself had tears well up in her good eye as she continued with the service.

"If there is anyone here who objects to the joining of these two, speak up now."

"Or don't." Inuyasha said, while clutching his sword.

The villagers began to laugh as Kagome blushed and covered her mouth.

"With the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Kagome threw her flowers in the air as Rin didn't hesitate to catch them. She flew into Inuyasha's arms as the two exchanged a passionate kiss. They slowly pulled away and looked at one another with eyes full of tears.

"I love you so much, Kagome."

"I love you too!" The villagers were cheering, shouting and crying, bowing to the now married priestess. Inuyasha picked up Kagome in his arms as her attention was brought to Rin, holding the flowers.

"Hey, Rin! Another custom from my era is: whoever catches the bouquet, gets married next!"

Rin blushed furiously as the crowed called out "oohs" and "ahh's."

The villagers gathered for dancing and sake. Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves quite tipsy by the end of the night from the partying and celebration. Kagome had seen Inuyasha's frivolous dancing for the first time and it made her smile, seeing him express himself so openly. Sango had to pull Miroku away from the village girls at least five times that night and tell him he was being a bad influence on the children.

As it had gotten very late, everyone began to head home to rest and put their children to bed. The newly married couple was given good regards, blessings and formal goodbyes before the night ended. Soon, it was just the two of them outside in the village, practically drunk and still drinking more sake. Kagome and Inuyasha were swaying back and forth to the sound of absolutely no music, laughing like idiots.

"Let's go to our new home, Kagome." Inuyasha suggested in a slightly slurred tone.

He stumbled over to Kagome and picked her up, carrying her to their hut.

Once the two stumbled inside, Kagome looked around. It was a very cozy place with quite a bit of room, nicely furnished with a futon, jars, plates and cooking pots. She was absolutely in love with her new home. Inuyasha worked hard to have this place in case Kagome ever came back and his optimism was worth it.

"This…is ours?"

"Yeah, you like it?"

She jumped into Inuyasha's arms and he squeezed her back, trying to keep his balance as she almost knocked him over.

"This was all for you. I knew you'd come back to me."

She smiled happily and plopped down on the futon sipping the rest of the sake in her hand.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed it from her. "No more for you, you're completely drunk." He said gently as he laid next to her.

"Inuyasha…there's one more thing we have to do." She slurred.

"What's that?"

"We have to join in this bed as a married couple."

Inuyasha always wanted to do that, especially with Kagome, but he didn't have a clue about it.

'Damn. I should've asked that lech Miroku for a few pointers.'

"I read a book about it in high school." Kagome giggled.

"This is something you studied in school?!" His eyes widened as he worried he wouldn't be able to keep up with her.

"Duh. It's called sex education. I'll show you."

Kagome removed her clothes and stood in front of her husband.

He glossed over her body, noticing how beautiful it was. He'd seen her naked before but it was years ago. Since then she had grown more developed. Her breasts had gotten bigger, her hips had taken a more defined shape and her thighs had gotten slightly thicker. Inuyasha felt his body reacting to how beautifully flawless his priestess was.

Kagome began giggling more and blushing. She covered her most private parts with her hand. "You're my first and my last. So I'm a bit nervous."

"Me too. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. I just know I like seeing you naked and it makes my body react."

"So just follow your instincts, I guess." She slurred, sounding more drunk than before.

Inuyasha grabbed her hands and pulled her onto the futon as she landed on top of him. He knew she was drunk but so was he and he wanted to do things to Kagome so badly. He just wasn't sure what kind of things he could do to make sure they both enjoyed it. He ran his hand down her back and she looked down at him and licked her lips.

"Inuyasha take off your clothes."

Duh. He should've known to take off his clothes when she did. How could he be so dense? Inuyasha removed his clothing and laid naked next to Kagome. He was wishing he wasn't fully human. He'd have much better instincts and probably know what to do.

'It'll be better for the marking.'

Kagome examined her naked husband and bit her bottom lip, smiling and laughing childishly.

"W-what's so funny?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I was just admiring your…" She replied, eyes wide and glossy.

Inuyasha looked down subconsciously. "Is there something wrong with it?"

Kagome busted out laughing at his question. "No It's perfect. Now. Put it in _here_." She said pointing below her navel. Kagome was very silly when drunk, and probably not completely in her head at the time. She stood up and started dancing around their new home, singing "la la la."

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh but was concerned that she might hurt herself so he brought her back to the futon. He laid close to her and brushed a lock of her hair off her face.

"Don't hurt yourself, Kagome. You were wobbling all over the damn place."

Kagome smiled sweetly at Inuyasha. "You're so so sweet. And I love you."

She reached her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She was the first woman he'd ever kissed in his human form and he loved every moment of their kisses. They slowly pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes, half smiling, still drunk and both feeling hot like the room was ablaze. The closeness of their bodies muddled their minds more than the sake did and before they knew it, the two were tangled in one another, black hair on black hair, legs intertwined, brown eyes meeting brown eyes. They kissed playfully, biting each other's bottom lip, giggling and caressing until they lost themselves in one another. Inuyasha gently planted kisses on Kagome's neck as she let out sighs and ran her fingers through his hair. He slowly kissed down her neck to her breasts.

"I'm so happy we're married." She spoke softly.

"Mmhmm" Was his reply, as he sucked one of her nipples while playing with the other.

She gasped and stuck one of her fingers inside herself, feeling like she was going to lose control.

Inuyasha watched as she tended to herself, growing extremely aroused from the sight. He gently took her finger out and licked the juices off. The sweet taste muddled his mind further, making him more eager to go inside her.

Kagome was just as eager as she began to beg. "Please…please. I want you."

He smirked and slowly began to enter her. She was so drunk that she could only feel a small amount of pain and her body was so sensitive that it was a good kind of pain. It hurt so good that she began to see stars with each slow and unsure stroke he took. Her moans made him feel more confident as he slowly picked up his speed gliding inside her, feeling how tight and warm she was as he broke through and claimed her innocence. He could feel all the blood rushing between his legs as he continued pumping into her as she screamed.

"I-Inuyasha. More!" She cried out and he happily complied, picking up his speed as her core greedily clasped him, bringing him to his boiling point.

"Oh, Kagome this feels so good." He never wanted the moment to end but he wasn't sure if he could hold himself back.

"Inuyasha! I'm g…onna—"

"Me too." Inuyasha picked up his speed even more as Kagome screamed and he released himself inside her. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced. He felt like he was completely drained of energy as he fell on top of Kagome, the two panting and sweating. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's walls contracting on him, as he was still inside her.

'That was more exhausting than fighting demons. What the hell?'

He lifted his head to look at her. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide. She looked like she was dead but was still breathing. He slowly pulled out of her and lied next to her, rubbing her stomach. She slowly turned to him and gave him a half smile. She then moved close to him, lied on his chest and quickly fell asleep. Miroku had once told Inuyasha that if a woman falls asleep after making love it's a good thing.

'I wonder what it will be like when I return to my regular self.'

His mind passed over all these things, while still in shock that he was married to the most beautiful girl in the world. He then followed his wife in slumber, happy to start their new life together.


	2. I submit

_The following evening_

Kagome was sitting in the hut alone waiting for Inuyasha to return with the evening's catch. Sango had stopped by not too long ago to check on her and Kagome told her the celebrations were not over just yet. They intended on having their marking ritual tonight. Kagome was happy she got to enjoy her husband in both his forms. She loved him no matter what he transformed into. The two were actually nervous this time, since they weren't drunk and far more coherent than they were last night. Kagome laughed to herself thinking about how they woke up with terrible hangovers and she had to manage to take care of both of them.

_Kagome stirred as Inuyasha began to wake up and accidently pushed her off the futon. He heard a thump followed by a very delayed "Ouch" that completely woke him up. He lifted Kagome up off the floor as she fell back on the futon._

"_I'm sorry. Are you alright?"_

"_Inuyasha" she groaned "My head hurts."_

"_So does mine. Remind me not to drink that much ever again."_

_Shippo had entered their hut gleefully "Good morn—"_

"_Get the fuck out, Shippo." Inuyasha growled in a low angry voice. His headache was pounding and there was nothing that could make it worse than the sound of a pain in the ass._

"_Waah! Why are you always so mean!" Shippo cried out._

"_Sorry, Shippo" Kagome sat up slowly. "We have terrible headaches. I think it'd be best if you came back later."_

_He nodded and was quickly on his way._

_Kagome noticed a jar by their door that wasn't there last night. It was filled with herbs._

"_These are perfect for our headaches. Kaede must have brought this in this morning. I'll brew some up for us."_

_It was as though she had known they'd be hung over. Inuyasha was lying in bed groaning and whining like a child while she managed to brew up the herbs and begin making them something to eat._

* * *

'I'll never forget this.' She thought happily.

Inuyasha had returned quicker than she anticipated carrying a cleaned boar.

"Whoa, where'd you catch that?"

"I didn't. Koga heard about our marriage and had some of his friends bring it as a gift.

"Koga?"

Kagome examined the huge boar. "We shouldn't eat all of this tonight. Let's cut it up."

"I'm on it." Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga. Kagome had a flashback of what Inuyasha had done to her kitchen back home.

"Wait! That's a bit over the top. Can't you just do it with your claws or something?"

"Whatever you want. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha sliced through the boar perfectly for Kagome to prepare.

As she was cooking the food over the fire, Inuyasha kept looking at her strangely. His looks were starting to creep her out a bit.

"You're looking at me like you're going to eat me."

Inuyasha gave her a serious look. "I am."

Kagome let out a scream. "What's wrong with you! Why do you want to eat me all of a sudden?" Kagome kept shouting as Inuyasha blocked out her words.

"Will you shut up? That's not what I meant."

Kagome scrunched up her face in anger as she served the portions of food evenly. As the two ate in somewhat content silence Kagome was a bit bothered by her husband's words.

"So what did you mean earlier?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he had finished eating. "Are you finished?" He asked pointing to her plate of food.

"Y-yeah."

"Well then I'll explain what I meant." He took her hand and gently laid her on the futon.

She looked a little worried. She probably even forgot that it was their promised night.

Inuyasha could smell her slight fear. "What? You scared now?"

"You said you were gonna eat me!"

"I told you already. I am. Now just be quiet and lay down."

Kagome laid still on the futon as Inuyasha removed her clothing. She figured he was playing some type of joke on her and he'd never actually eat her. She was wrong. He did eat her. But not the way she thought he was going to.

Inuyasha gently glided his tongue in and out of Kagome as she gasped and moaned. He thought this was much better than last night. Having all his senses heightened and his instincts back made him feel more confident, and enjoy himself a lot more. The smell of Kagome's scent was sweeter than usual. He knew she was in heat and it made the night even more perfect. He could feel his demon blood heating up the more she leaked out on his tongue as he continued to take her to ecstasy.

Kagome finally understood what he meant and she felt a little stupid for doubting him. She spread her legs more and grabbed the futon as Inuyasha lapped up more of her juices before lifting his head to look at her. He slowly wiped the remnants off his face and licked them off his fingers. Kagome watched as the half demon before her ingested her body fluids as if he thoroughly enjoyed them.

'He knows what he's doing. He has some serious instincts.' Kagome felt nervous because she wasn't sure if she could keep up with him, but she'd learn. She always had her imagination.

Inuyasha removed his clothes and threw them onto the floor. He laid on top of Kagome and gently kissed her. She was curious as to what she tasted like and began licking his bottom lip. He licked hers in turn until their tongues met and swirled around one another in a fight for dominance. Kagome was fascinated by the sweet and slightly tart taste from inside her body and figured it probably tasted a lot different to Inuyasha and that was why he enjoyed it so much.

Inuyasha loved the way her tongue tasted; how sweet it was, like a rare forbidden fruit and she was the Garden Of Eden, her soul was the tree of knowledge and he loved her all the way down to her bones. He couldn't think of anything more perfect than that moment. He gently pulled away from the kiss to look in Kagome's eyes. She looked nervous, yet happy, judging by the smile she gave him.

Kagome reached up and gently cupped his cheek. "Inuyasha."

All she had to do was say his name. The look they exchanged told him everything he needed to know.

He kissed her again and she kissed back, this time with more passion. They were both trying to express themselves without words.

Kagome's heat scent began to resurface and Inuyasha's demon blood was beginning to rush through his body. His demon wanted to come out and take his woman.

"Kagome. I've never done this. I might lose control and my demon will take over. Don't worry, okay?"

Kagome nodded in understanding. She knew even in his full demon form, he would still be the same. Inuyasha traced his tongue on a spot on Kagome's neck. "This is where I'm gonna mark you."

Kagome moaned and squirmed from the attention on such a sensitive spot on her neck. Inuyasha planted kisses along the side of her neck, his soft lips sending chills down her spine, causing her scent to spike even more.

'Almost…' He thought.

Sango had explained to Kagome from her knowledge of demons that when a demon claims their mate, they look for particular spots on her body and give them special attention until her scent makes their body react a certain way and their demonic nature completely takes over. The demon then enters the woman and claims her.

Kagome was already anticipating making love to Inuyasha's full demon because of her prior knowledge.

Inuyasha had caressed Kagome's entire body as she gasped in pleasure. He sucked each one of her nipples until her scent reached that peak and awakened his full demon. His face had transformed. His fangs and claws grew, his eyes turned red and jagged purple marks appeared on the sides of his face.

Kagome sensed his full demon and knew to suppress her purification powers and let the demon blood take its course. Inuyasha's heart was still awake but his brain was practically shut off except for his instincts.

"Kagome" The demon whispered through a growl.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" He looked at her face as his body reacted to her voice. The demon had become stronger the more he desired her. He went back towards Kagome's neck and licked the spot again as she moaned and began leaking from the arousal between her legs. Inuyasha's demon could smell the substance leaking out and was ready to claim her. He positioned himself between her legs and roughly entered her as her tight core squeezed him.

Kagome had noticed that Inuyasha's size had even changed depending on his form. It had become a lot thicker and hurt a bit. She whimpered slightly from the pain as

Inuyasha nuzzled her face and whimpered along with her. He licked her face and continued to nuzzle her until he knew she wasn't in pain anymore.

Once Kagome got used to his size, he went back to his strokes. Her pained whimpers turned into moans. His demon quickly changed from gentle to rough as he stroked inside her, hitting a spot she wasn't even aware existed.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" She cried out.

His strokes were rough and powerful but it felt good. Inuyasha's demon stayed in tune with her scent and body language, alternating the speed to make sure she reached her climax.

He slowed down a bit, pulling halfway out before pumping back in harshly. Kagome screamed in pleasure at how good he was making her feel.

"M-m-more, Inuyasha. I want more." She groaned.

His demon was practically taking over his body as Kagome gave in to his love. Kagome's eyes were shut tightly as she panted heavily with each stroke. Inuyasha's demon turned her head towards him and slowed his strokes down.

"Look at me." He demanded.

She slowly opened her eyes.

He noticed the hazy, lustful look in her eyes and he decided that no one could ever have her even if he died. He could smell her climax coming along as he picked her up and sat her in his lap. He lifted her up and down onto his hardness as she balanced herself on his broad shoulders. The feeling was so good for Kagome, she began scratching at his shoulders, making him growl out as he grazed her body slightly with his fangs and licked her.

Kagome was nearly at her peak as she let out loud moans and screamed his name.

Inuyasha's demon had completely taken over his mind, body and soul at that moment as his climax came closer. The only functional head was the one inside Kagome and she knew not to be afraid that his demonic aura grew, even though it was stronger than it had ever been. He roughly stroked Kagome as she screamed out from her climax and after a few more strokes Inuyasha's demon followed and marked the intended spot on her body.

She felt heat coursing through her body and soul, it was burning her inside but it felt amazing. It felt empowering.

His demon gently licked the blood dripping out of her crescent shaped mate mark and sealed it with his saliva. He did the same for her spot once he pulled out since she bled more than she did the previous night. The demon crawled close to Kagome who was breathing heavily and stared at her. The demon was slowly weakening and Inuyasha's heart was taking control again.

"You…you are mine." He gently growled out.

Kagome nodded. The demon nuzzled Kagome's neck and inhaled her sweet, relaxed scent. Inuyasha ought to be careful because his demon wanted to be with Kagome just as much as he did. Inuyasha began to fight within himself to return to normal and his heart was the victor. He looked at Kagome's half sleep face with his now normal face and smiled.

Kagome smiled back as she closed her eyes and nodded off to sleep. Inuyasha grabbed his haori off the floor and wrapped it around both of them as they fell asleep in each other's arms. He wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring but he knew there was always going to be a tomorrow as long as Kagome was there.


End file.
